Wherever We Are
by Crazy Lady Wolf
Summary: Lauren and Bo decide to take a break from the official Fae world and take a trip across the continental US. With the Light Fae funding their expenses, the happy couple visits national attractions without worries. Doccubus fluffiness
1. Islands of Adventure: Orlando

I've been wanting to write a fluffy fic just for the hell of it and when letsbefwb sent me a request for it, I just had to! So here it is, hope you enojy!

* * *

Islands of Adventure- Orlando, Fl.

"What do you say, banana split or rainbow ice?" I asked with a smile.

Sunlight glinted off the sunglasses that hid a pair of beautiful brown eyes from my view. Plump red lips parted and revealed gleaming white teeth in a broad grin.

"I think we should try the banana split, babe," she answered.

The woman who ran the Dippin' Dots stand nodded before quickly turning away to complete our order. With a smile still firmly in place, I leaned against the counter of the stand. My eyes wandered up and down the shapely body of my girlfriend, enjoying the sight of such a gorgeous spectacle of the female form.

"You're staring," she laughed happily. Taking two short strides, she stood inches from me and rested her hands on my hips.

"Can you blame me?" I chuckled. I brushed a few stray locks of hair from her face before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "You look absolutely stunning, Bo."

"Lauren Lewis, you are _such_ a sweet talker." She pressed her lips to mine again, splaying her fingers so that her fingertips brushed my skin under my shirt. A shudder rocked my body at the contact.

"You make it too easy in that tank top and those shorts. In fact, I do believe I've counted 23 compliments concerning your top, 17 your hair, 41 your smile, 29 your legs and 8 your eyes, even though you've kept your sunglasses on nearly everywhere except our room." She raised her brows and lifted her shades.

"You've been counting?" Bo tilted her head to the side, amusement shining in her dark irises. "Lauren Lewis, are you jealous?" she jested.

Instead of answering, I wriggled myself out of her hold, paid for the ice cream then began walking away, adding an exaggerated sway to my hips. Her giggle followed after me and, not a moment later, I felt her arms wrap around my waist. I fed her a spoonful of ice cream and delighted in the gentle hum that rumbled in her chest, which was pressed flush against my back.

"Delicious," she murmured, her warm breath tickling my ear. She began nipping at my earlobe, distracting my mind so much that no coherent thought entered my mind. My body reacted eagerly, trembling at the feel of her touch from her wandering hands under my shirt against the sensitive skin of my abdomen. We stopped walking as heat collected at the apex of my thighs, physically indicating my growing arousal. No one, save Bo, ever got such an instant and intense reaction from such simple gestures. Then again, my body grew accustomed to her tells, such as use of teeth in foreplay; it meant an approaching scissoring session.

"Mommy, what are they doing?" a small girl asked, tugging at her mother's sleeve and pointing at Bo and I. A blush instantly flooded my cheeks as I disentangled myself from my succubus. She huffed softly but took my free hand in hers nonetheless. The mother just gave us a dirty look, hushed her daughter and stormed away.

"Someone hasn't gotten any in a while," my brunette quipped.

"Babe," I warned softly. "We're in a public place, surrounded by children; I think she's entitled to be a little upset." She shrugged a shoulder.

"Whatever, you should have seen her aura flaring. I guarantee she was jealous."

I shook my head, lifting her hand to my mouth to kiss her knuckles. "I love you."

"_I_ love _you_." Her smile was dazzling as she pulled me in for a tender kiss. We stood in the midst of the theme park's flowing crowds moving from ride to ride. There were claps and cheers and a few wolf whistles as we held one another, lost in our own world. It was strange, how at peace and happy I felt surrounded by so many people and sounds. I wasn't ever the type of person who enjoyed being in large throngs of people but stationed at Bo's side made it bearable, even enjoyable at times.

"Come on, Lo, let's ride the Popeye ride!" Bo said excitedly. I hadn't noticed we began walking again until Bo increased her pace and pulled me along toward the attraction.

"You just want to see me in a wet t-shirt," I teased.

"Getting you wet isn't on the schedule until later tonight back in our room," she winked. My mouth flopped open and before I could muster a witty reply, we were in line next to a group of vacationing college students. The boys were already eyeing her with a predatory gleam, there was no way I'd add fuel to their lusty fire.

I wrapped my arm firmly around her waist, pulling her into me. The tallest one of the group turned his eyes toward me, as if barely recognizing my existence. He was tall with dark hair that was obviously spiked with gel. His face was round and his body lacked the definition of any muscles. I met his dim gaze with a smirk, knowing that he would never be anywhere near Bo's league, _ever_. He returned my smirk with one of his own, but it looked more like he was fighting some sort of gastric pains.

"As sexy as a cabbage patch kid," I muttered, recalling the insult from some television show I stumbled upon.

"What'd you say, love?" Bo leaned her head on my shoulder while her hand rested atop mine, over her navel.

"Nothing," I replied. She nodded, closing her eyes as I wrapped my other arm around her. The college kids returned their eyes to their own girls, possibly disappointed at our lack of sexual motions. She buried her face where my neck met my shoulder and took a deep breath. We remained quiet for the remainder of the wait, wrapped in our embrace without ever breaking apart.

Once we got to the front of the line, she could barely contain her excitement and began to bounce on the balls of her feet. I laughed at her adorable antics as we ran to one of the bilges, as the ride referred to them as, hand in hand. Even though the vessel was empty except for the two of us, we sat side by side with our fingers interlocked. We squealed and giggled when the cold water rushed at us, drenching us from head to toe. Bo tittered in particular when she directed the people shooting at us with water guns to aim and fire at me.

When we got off the ride and the high leveled off, my gaze trained on my lover's pert nipples showing through the thin material of her bright red tank top. I swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling much warmer in my freezing clothes.

"I think we need to get changed," I suggested salaciously, not even attempting to pull my gaze from her chest.

"We left all of our clothes in our room," she purred. With a wicked grin, I grabbed her hand and urged her forward.

"I memorized the layout of the grounds; I can get us back to the hotel in seven minutes flat."

"Lead the way, doctor."

* * *

A/N: How do you like this one? I figured this would just be a fluffy fic with like no angst for the suffering Doccubus heart. I'd love to hear about any suggestions you have for them to visit. I've only been to a few places in the Southern US so I'd really like to know some good places for our happy couple. Thanks for reading!


	2. Hard Rock Hotel: Orlando

**A/N**: So, this is my very first try at any smut and I'm not so sure how well I did. This is why the fic is rated M. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

To my readers, followers, reviewers and favoriters (I know that's not a real word): I love you guys! Seriously, you're all the freakin' best!

**Guest Review Responses:** Thank you _so_ much for the comments! It really sucks I can't PM you a personal response but this way is sorta personal too, right?  
Sergeik, it'd be really awesome if the show gave us some cutesy vacation shots of doccubus, I agree. And skinny dipping was always part of my overall plan in this fic lol. Katie, New Orleans sounds great! I might manipulate dates in order to sneak them in during Mardi Gras because that sounds pretty fun. Guest, I'm ecstatic that this helped you; that was one of my goals. TeamDarkFae, love the suggestions! They'll be sure to visit some, if not all, of those places! Heck, when I finally get my roadtrip on way, I'll stop by some of those places! Cel, I tried to make it as cute and fun as I could.

If you have any comments or questions, feel free to review or message me. You can also find me on tumblr, my URL is **crazy-lady-wolf . tumblr .**** com** (just be sure to remove the spaces. I follow back everyone and will be posting spoilers every now and again.) And without further ado, here it is!

* * *

Hard Rock Hotel- Universal Orlando, Fl

We made it back to the hotel in thirteen minutes, only because Bo couldn't resist the churros. I thought the sugary snack would distract her but to my pleasant surprise, she continued with me on our way to the Hard Rock. Even though we kept a high paced gait, the general feel that surrounded us wasn't the intense lust we usually experienced whenever we were near our suite. For the past three days we had been in Orlando, we spent only about five to six hours in total out of our bed.

That didn't mean we had sex _all_ the time, it just meant we liked staying in bed. At times, we would just lie in each other's arms and tell stories about anything. Other times we would cuddle up with a bowl of hot popcorn topped with M&Ms and watch random movies; so far, one of our favorites was _How_ _To_ _Train_ _Your_ _Dragon_. And most of the time when we weren't doing that, we'd be wrapped in each other's embrace, trading heated kisses and passionate caresses.

"What are you smiling about, Lauren?" Bo giggled, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I have the most amazing girlfriend to ever exist; why _wouldn't_ I be smiling?" She rolled her eyes at me and pressed the button to the elevator. Her arms were around my waist, and head rested on my shoulder.

"That was cheesy, but I still love you," she mumbled into my ear, placing a kiss on my neck. Wrapping my own arm around her shoulders, I led her into the awaiting elevator. Another couple was already occupying the space and by the sight of their disheveled hair and clothes, they decided against going to the wherever it was they were headed to. They grinned sheepishly, scooting to the side in order to accommodate Bo and I. The girlfriend, who I assumed was in her mid-twenties, seemed nervous, worrying her lip between her teeth and blushing when I reached over to press the button for the suite floor, the floor after theirs. I continued to watch her discreetly, curious over her odd behavior.

"We'd love it if you'd join us," her boyfriend finally said. A low growl echoed his words as the doors slid shut. "A woman with more experience could do my girl some good." Bo's body tensed as the guy moved closer, all remnants of his previous sheepishness gone and replaced with arrogance.

"I don't think so," she ground out. "I'm taken."

"I was talking to the beautiful blonde but you'd be absolutely welcome as well."

"My _fiancée_ and I believe in monogamy in every sense. And only _I_ get to touch her and do _this_," I replied smoothly, capturing Bo's lips with my own in an impassioned kiss. She reacted immediately, tangling her fingers in my hair as I slid my tongue into her mouth. I dug my fingers into her hips, groaning into her mouth as she forced me against the elevator wall. The sound of a high pitched ding barely registered in my mind through the sex induced fog that surrounded me. She pulled away only to trail open mouthed kisses along my jaw.

"We're next," she murmured throatily. I nodded, cupping her chin in order to lift her face and press my lips to hers once more. She instantly granted me access, her tongue darting out to meet mine with fervor. We danced with each other, following the familiar cues of one another. Another ding resonated along the walls of the small space and the doors slid open.

We stumbled out of the elevator, breaking our kiss once again to look for the room key and rush toward our suite. Nothing else existed save my gorgeous girlfriend and the door standing between us and sexy times in private. I snarled in frustration as I fumbled with the key, unable to get the green indication light. Bo's breathy laugh distracted me further, clashing with my barely restrained desire.

"Let me," she said, deftly taking the key card from my grasp. With a quick swipe and cheeky grin, she threw the door open. I stood there, watching as she sauntered in, swaying her hips. The ease at which she stripped herself of her clothing drove my arousal insane; the playful smile she threw me over her shoulder only doubled it. She stepped in front of the dial that controlled the entire suite's lighting, turning it so we were surrounded in a dim glow.

"Oh, you're getting it this time!" I ran in, eliciting a delighted squeal from her as I grabbed her by her waist and dragged her toward the master bedroom.

"What are you going to do to me, doctor?" she smirked, dropping down onto the bed. She scoot back until she was propped up on our pillows, her hair spilling around her shoulders as she kicked the covers onto the floor.

The soft light of the room illuminated her bare body before my eyes. The beauty of her smooth skin, gentle curves and delicate contours of her lean muscles left me enthralled, unable to deliver a witty reply. Even after all the time we spent together, familiarizing ourselves with each other's body, I still found myself hypnotized by her raw beauty. Each time we made love, nothing else existed in the world and it felt as if it were our first time all over again. Each time we lost ourselves in the haze of consuming lust, stars realigned and somewhere in the world people suffered the consequences of the seismic movements we caused.

"You're staring again," Bo grinned. My heart flopped in my chest. Her eyes reminded me of the sweetest chocolate as they held my gaze. I smiled down at her, slowly easing myself from the confines of my own clothes. She watched me in silence, scrutinizing every one of my movements. Once I stood fully exposed, she extended her arm toward me, beckoning me forward. Without need of more coaxing, I got onto the bed and crawled onto her body.

The heat of her body seeped into my skin and warmed me to my core. The arousal, passion and love I felt was reflected in her dark irises. Again, our passions had shifted from primal and rough to tender and sweet. I brushed my lips against hers, trailing a hand down between our bodies to rest on her hip. I ghosted kisses along her jaw and neck, murmuring her name as I did so. I began to make my way further down, along her collar bone while my hand gripped her hip more firmly. I shifted my body so that one of her legs was between mind and my knee almost touched her hot center.

"Baby," she mumbled, running her fingers slowly down my backside. The need in her voice and electricity behind her touch propelled my mouth to her hardened nipple. My lips wrapped around it, pulling it into my mouth. She groaned as I grazed it with my teeth, flicking the pebbled flesh with my tongue. A hand wound itself in my hair, pushing my face further against her breast. She writhed beneath me, causing her heated core to brush my leg.

"Fuck," I breathed against her. A slick layer of moisture coated my skin where we came in contact. I drew away from her, shifting my attention to her other nipple, pulling at it with my teeth. Again she groaned and rubbed against me.

"Lauren," she growled. I smirked, biting down before running my tongue along the marks I left. She shuddered when I blew onto her moistened skin, digging her nails into the small of my back. "Please."

I kissed between her breasts, down her stomach and along her waist line. Ghosting my lips further down her body, I nuzzled her inner thighs. Her soft giggle turned into a moan as I began to nip at the sensitive flesh of her groin. The heat and scent of her arousal invaded my senses and drove the tip of my tongue along her wet slit.

The taste of her exploded on my tongue, sending bursts of arousal shooting throughout my body. The hand in my hair tightened its grip, pressing my face forcefully to her.

"More," she demanded. I happily complied, sliding my tongue into her wet folds. Guttural moans tumbled from her lips as I started to swirl my tongue. With eager fingers, I circled her swollen clit prompting louder groans. She ground down on my face, forcing my tongue further into her as I brushed my fingers against her pulsing bundle of nerves.

We began our dance of caressing strokes and slow rocking. I followed the sounds of her satisfaction, adjusting my speed and force in order to either prolong or expedite her inevitable climax. When her orgasm could no longer be put off, I quickly made my way up her body, slipping my fingers between her slick lower lips while I devoured her mouth with my own. She fit her leg between mine, pressing her knee against my throbbing core. Our tongues dueled as I thrust my digits into her, reveling in the feel of her tightness. The moment her walls began to clench around my fingers, pleasure exploded within me, bringing about my own climax. Her hand went to me, pressing her palm to my clit and burying her fingers deep within my folds. We cried out in unison, calling one another's name as we tumbled over the edge into bliss.

Our ragged breaths and the soft hum of the air conditioning were all that could be heard in our room. I rolled my body from her as we slowly withdrew our hands from each other. The smile on my face grew as she molded herself to my side. Her hand, still coated in my juices, traced random patterns on my bare stomach.

"You look so sexy," Bo said. I met her nearly obsidian eyes and noted her fluctuating pupils. She was still floating down from the high we experienced.

"So do you." She lifted her face and placed a sweet kiss to my cheek. Within short moments her eyes fluttered closed and breathing evened out. I ran my fingers down the side of her face and planted a gentle kiss to her temple. "So do you." Sleep tugged at my own lids then I happily fell into a sweet post-sex slumber

* * *

A/N: I appreciate all of the travelling suggestions! I'll be sure to incorporate as many as I can in this fic. I'm not sure how many chapters it'll be but I like writing it, so it'll be around for a while. Thanks for reading!


	3. Islands of Adventure Take 2: Orlando

**A/N**: An update, yay!

To my readers, followers, reviewers and favoriters (I know that's not a real word): I love you guys! Seriously, you're all the freakin' best!

**To my reviewers:** Thank you _so_ much for the comments! Sergeik, always great to see your guest review and guest, I thank you so much! Athena, I can't stop! Huntress, the wait is over! Shelley, thank you, darlin'! SoulAstray, don't we all? ;) Doccubus lurver, smiles are amazing and I bet yours is dazzling! Jaded, seems like a Lauren thing to say lol

Sorry for not PMing replies, I will next time!

If you have any comments or questions, feel free to review or message me. You can also find me on tumblr, my URL is **crazy-lady-wolf . tumblr .**** com** (just be sure to remove the spaces. I follow back everyone and will be posting spoilers every now and again.) And without further ado, here it is!

* * *

Island of Adventure take 2- Orlando, Fl

A young couple, quite possibly teenagers skipping school, chased each other, losing themselves to the happiness of their own world. I watched as the boy caught his girlfriend and lifted her from the ground. She squealed, earning the curious gazes from other people but neither teenager seemed to care. The boy placed her on her feet again before dropping down onto a knee. He began to fish around in his pocket before pulling out a small velvet box. I looked away then, training my gaze on the beautiful brunette that approached me with a loving smile. We reached for each other at the same time, lacing our fingers, Bo and I walked hand in hand, weaving our way between groups of people.

"You never told me why you said I was your fiancée in the elevator yesterday, Lo." She leaned against me, resting her head on my shoulder.

We were on our second attempt at actually riding more than two rides. So far we managed to get all of the rides in the super hero section of the theme park out of the way; The Incredible Hulk was Bo's favorite. Her power of persuasion granted us quick access to the front of every line and she definitely used it for the roller coaster.

"Yes I did, you just refused to listen, Ms. I'll-pretend-to-pay-attention-while-in-reality-I'm -planning-a-sneak-attack."

She rolled her eyes, swinging our hands back and forth as we passed a grouchy looking couple. The aged woman frowned at us, which Bo acknowledged with another roll of her eyes.

"Try and deny you didn't enjoy every single second of it, lover," she smirked. My succubus tugged me toward her, letting go of my hand to wrap her arms around me and engulf me in an unexpectedly fierce hug.

"Enjoy is too simple a word."

She laughed, covering my face in butterfly kisses. I blushed furiously, sheepishly tucking my chin against my chest. She didn't let up, brushing her lips across every inch of my face's exposed skin.

"You." Multiple kisses along my forehead. "Are." A kiss, then two to my nose. "So." Several kisses to both of my pink cheeks. "Great." A kiss to my awaiting lips. Her kiss lingered then, warming my entire body from head to toe.

"You're being silly, Bo," I said, my voice dripping with affection. She smiled, dropping her arms from me in order to take my hand and entwine our fingers again. We began to work our way to the next ride she wanted to try out.

"Blame yourself for that, Lauren." With her free hand, she pulled her sunglasses from where they hung on the belt loop of her very short jeans shorts. "You bring out different sides of me."

"I know I do," I grinned. She let out a soft snort, and shook her head. I had little doubt in my mind that behind her Ray Bans she was rolling her eyes. "I've got that magic touch."

"Y'know something, Dr. Lewis, you're pretty cocky for a nerd," she joked.

"M'lady, I do believe you are mistaken! I am no nerd. I am a dork!"

"I'd go with geek. After all, we have our _geek_ends full of your DVD collections of _Star_ _Wars_, _Doctor_ _Who_ and the _Big_ _Bang_ _Theory_." Before I could defend my shows, she tugged me toward the infamous Popeye ride we went on yesterday.

"Oh no, no, no, no," I said, stopping her. She turned to me, a small frown gracing her beautiful face.

"We're not going on anymore rides with water, are we?" Bo pouted.

"If we do, we'll end up missing out on all of the other rides. And if I remember correctly, as soon as you woke up from that 'power nap' yesterday, you berated yourself for being unable to resist me."

She nibbled on her bottom lip, a sly smirk tugging at the corners. "I guess you're right."

I nodded, quickly pulling her further along, toward the large sign that read: Jurassic Park. I grinned as we walked between the large pillars that held the sign, admiring the exotic plant life that surrounded us. I posed for pictures beside the dinosaur figures and explorer vehicle models.

"Should I add _Jurassic_ _Park_ to our geekend plans when we get back home?" Bo teased once we began to make our way toward the Harry Potter section. She wore a smug smile, chuckling as she awaited my answer.

"It'd only be fair; after all, we had to add all those Harry Potter movies for you." She nodded, her brows raised in approval.

"Touché, Dr. Lewis."

We shared a laugh, making plans for movies to watch together, either back at the hotel or home. The way to the long line of the famed Harry Potter ride established the general feel of the rest of our time at the theme park.

While we waited in line for a ride, we'd stand, wrapped in each other's arms. We'd share chaste kisses and sweet nothings, basking in the carefree environment surrounding us. On the ride, Bo would exaggerate her reactions, screaming shrilly, laughing uncontrollably, and throwing her arms in the air with abandon. The shriek that came from her during the spider part of the wizard ride nearly burst my eardrums but somehow, I couldn't bring myself to be even mildly annoyed. Instead, I found myself falling further and further in love with the succubus.

After we finished with all the rides in Islands of Adventure, we took a break, choosing to eat in the restaurant we went through on one of the Seuss rides. Bo was relieved to take off her sunglasses, complaining that she knew with absolute certainty that she was going to have embarrassing tan lines on her face. I comforted her by telling her I'd start to wear mine later on. It was pleasant in the eatery, not too busy, considering it was Wednesday evening in the middle of a school year.

After much insistence, we ordered a large plate of spaghetti to share. Bo had a mischievous gleam in her dark eyes which spiked my suspicion, but I figured I'd go with whatever she was planning. It was always better to carefully tread the waters instead of resisting the waves because Bo was like a tsunami.

"_Lady_ _and_ _the_ _Tramp_ was such a great movie," she finally said once we were seated. And just like that, we lifted our forks and dug in. Every few forkfuls, our lips met because of a few strands of the noodles that led us into a kiss. We giggled every time like giddy high school lovers.

"We're such a mess," Bo snickered. There was some sauce on the corner of her mouth and I couldn't help but lean forward and lick it off.

"You're the mess, sweetie," I smirked. She stared at me, her gazed zeroed in on my lips. Slowly, she lifted her aviators from where she placed them on the table and slipped them on.

"We can go to the other park tomorrow, right?" Her voice was thick with arousal and I felt the pull between us surge as she held out her hand. I reached forward and laced our fingers together, letting my love for her level out the lust.

"Whatever you want, baby," We stood from our chairs in sync, each taking something in our free hands to toss.

Our strides weren't rushed but there was a sudden urgency that pulled at the pit of my stomach. I wanted, no, _needed_ to make love to my girlfriend. She smiled at me as we walked, hand-in-hand, out of the park and made our way to the hotel.

"Hey, Bo?" She stopped to turn and look at me, the entrance of the hotel open for us.

"Yes, Lo?" she tittered. The sound was music to my ears and warmed my heart.

"I love you." No other words came to mind as we stepped into the lobby of the building. It was strange, the feeling that settled inside me.

"I love you, too," she murmured happily, kissing my cheek. I smiled, gently squeezing my girlfriend's hand as we walked into the elevator.

Plans began forming in my mind as Bo's lips grazed my neck. My body ached for her touch. My mind ached for her sweet words. My heart ached for her warmth. And my soul, my soul ached for everything that she would give.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update. Honestly, I would have taken longer but a certain someone inspired me to post this today. I actually told her I'd post it two hours or so ago but I'm a little late. Anyway, I absolutely love reviews, messages, favorites, follows and all that wonderful stuff. You guys are the best! Love you all!


	4. Daytona Beach

**A/N**: About time, eh?

To my readers, followers, reviewers and favoriters (I know that's not a real word): I love you guys! Seriously, you're all the freakin' best!

**To my reviewers:** Thank you _so_ much for the reviews!  
Guest (1) the spaghetti part was a must in my opinion (to make up from their lack of time in Disney Orlando). Guest (2) in this chapter we find them on a beach! Sergeik, my dear, there might not be any hanky panky in this chapter, but they'll definitely have their fun throughout this fic. And comparing this to 'pure chocolate covered sweetness' is a _huge_ compliment, thank you! TeamDarkFae, I appreciate the time you took to review the chapters you caught up on, it really does make my day (: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other ones! Guest (3) continue I shall! Kasey, message me on tumblr if you like, don't be shy! And I'm beyond happy to know you like this fic that much :D sorry I took so long to update though :| A.W. I'm really sorry for such the long wait, but thankfully that's over now (:

If you have any comments or questions, feel free to review or message me. You can also find me on tumblr, my URL is **crazy-lady-wolf . tumblr .**** com** (just be sure to remove the spaces. I will be posting spoilers every now and again.) And without further ado, here it is!

* * *

Daytona Beach, FL

Two weeks into our vacation we decided our time at Orlando was up and headed for somewhere calmer. We got ourselves a rental car and began our journey toward the Florida Keys. I drove, unwilling to give Bo the keys especially after she convinced me to turn off the GPS so she could act as our guide.

"Come on, Lauren, you know it'll be a lot of fun, a real adventure!" she said, taking my hand in both of hers. She looked at me with her big brown eyes, jutting out her lower lip in an irresistible pout. I caved almost instantly on the conditions that I'd drive, our final destination would be Little Torch Key and we'd be there within eight days. She nodded enthusiastically, smiling happily as we started our trip.

An hour and a half later, with Bo directing me by using the map we bought at a gas station, we passed under a bridge with a big sign that read: Welcome to Daytona Beach. I cast my girlfriend a curious glance before turning my eyes back to the road. From the corner of my eye, I saw her roll down the window, slip on her sunglasses and stick out nearly half of her body from the vehicle. I laughed as she spread out her arms and let out a loud whoop.

"Babe, come on, let me put the top down," I chuckled, pulling at the hem of her tank top. She plopped down in her seat once more and smiled at me. Her hair was windblown and her skin had a light tan, making her look like a true Floridian. She looked radiant, angelic even. With a smile, I eased to a stop, pressed a button and quickly put down the top.

Bo hummed in approval beside me, moving so that she was kneeling in her seat with her hands secured on the frame of the windshield. When I began to accelerate, she let out another, slightly smaller whoop and fist pumped. I never thought I'd see the day that Bo Dennis would fist pump the way she just did, it was beyond adorable.

"Lo, let's go to the beach!" she yelled over the howling wind. I chuckled and quickly nodded, following vehicles that had various beach things strapped to the roof and rear.

Within minutes we were driving along a long road with little to no parking spots left, _great_.

"Honey, go on ahead, let me just find a spot, okay?" I rolled to a stop, offering a small smile her way before turning to scan and see if there was anything close. _Who knew so many people went to the beach on Wednesdays_.

She looked down at me with her signature pout firmly in place. Taking off her Ray Bans, she plopped back in her seat and shook her head at me.

"We'll go together, babe."

I smiled and took her hand in my free one, pulling it to my mouth to brush my lips across her knuckles. She giggled and swatted my arm playfully before reaching for the radio. Almost instantly the speakers blared out a song from the top forty. I laughed which prompted her to grin sheepishly as she lowered the volume. Her secret love for pop music never ceased to amuse me. The first time I heard her singing some Taylor Swift song, she nearly broke my shoulder when she tackled into me in order to demand an oath of secrecy. Apparently even Madame Kenzi didn't know about it.

"What song is this?" I asked with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat as she entwined our fingers over the center console.

"_Ooh La La_ by Britney Spears," she answered.

"Ooh La La? Really?" I scoffed with a laugh. She shrugged and laughed along with me, filling my heart with the warmth only she could instill. Daytona Beach was just the place for her, open to the ocean and sun, just like her free spirit.

"Quick, Lo, there's a spot right there, go!" she exclaimed, pointing at an unoccupied parking space. It was the ideal spot, close to a pier and surrounded by vendors. I slid in just in time for an unhappy couple to give us the finger and speed off; Bo giggled as she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Real mature," I grinned. In no time we were out of the car with our towels and bags, ready to enjoy the sand and surf.

"Holy Einstein," I muttered once I caught sight of her withdrawing from one of many changing stalls along the shore. She wore a simple blue and white polka dotted bikini that left little to nothing to the imagination. I licked my suddenly dry lips, running my gaze along her lithe body.

"Your turn," she smirked, winking at me before motioning toward the open curtain.

"Right." Without taking my eyes off of her, I shuffled passed her and quickly pulled the curtain closed to change. In record time, I exited the space and returned to my girlfriend's side. I grinned upon sight of her obvious leering, making sure to walk in a way that emphasized certain muscles that were sure to tease her.

"Black's a great color on you," she murmured, taking my hand in hers as we made our way to our spot. I laughed and shook my head at her, loving the effect the wind had on her hair.

"I'm barely wearing anything, Bo." She shrugged, pressing a kiss to my temple before nibbling on my ear.

"I think that's my point," she winked. "Next lingerie splurge will consist of a lot of black, doctor."

"You're a hot mess, honey," I teased. The bashful smile she wore as she tucked her chin to her chest was incredibly adorable and melted my heart. How a woman could be so incredibly cute and otherworldly sexy boggled my mind.

As we settled into our lounge chairs, a few inappropriate comments were directed to us both. Bo, my incredibly level headed and charming succubus girlfriend, flashed her 'scary eyes' at a few of the more obnoxious commenters while I simply settled for the easier method of yelling at them in angry Russian. It always reminded Bo of Kenzi and made her laugh at my spot-on impression.

It was a sweet few hours full of surprisingly PG-13 romance. The furthest we got was mild groping but that quickly ended when a little girl of probably twelve years old shut her eyes and shrieked a loud, "eww!" Since that we were more careful of our sunscreen reapplication time; Bo pouted and said it was too teasing.

As the light of the sun began to fade and beautiful hues of different pinks, purples and oranges took hold of the sky, I stared at the woman that cuddled into my side. We moved from our chairs to the ground, with Bo's favorite beach blanket beneath us.

She furrowed herself into my side, resting her head on my chest as she draped her arm across my stomach. Her warm breath tickled my skin and sent my heart racing, something I was sure Bo felt. I glanced down to look at her and sure enough she was smirking, her brown eyes shining with mirth. She turned her head a little to place a small kiss to my bikini clad chest.

"Daytona was pretty cool, wasn't it?" she asked softly. I hummed in agreement. "Do you want to take turns picking out the stops on our way to Little Torch Key?"

"Sounds like a plan, love," I answered with a smile. Everything in that moment felt calm and _right_, something that only happened when I had Bo near.

"What are you thinking?" She propped herself up on her elbow, causing some of her dark hair to fall to the side and cover part of her face. Reaching up to tuck the stray locks behind her ear, I lifted myself to press my lips to hers.

"I love you," I mumbled into the kiss. We kept it innocent and gentle, letting our love express itself in the slow molding of our mouths together.

"I love you too," Bo breathed when we finally pulled apart.

"That's what I was thinking, what I've been thinking of every day since you captured my heart."

"Dr. Lewis, you've been cheesier these past few weeks than ever before," she giggled, pressing her palm against the flat of my stomach. "It's so cute."

"You're cute," I smiled.

We spent the rest of the night in that spot, gazing up at the stars and the occasional plane that flew over. Some officials crossed our path a few times but Bo worked her magic and convinced them to leave us to our vacation and so they did. A little after one she drifted to sleep, murmuring soft nothings almost as soon as her breathing evened out. Not long after I joined her, easing into a blissful state of unconsciousness filled with soulful brown eyes and coy smiles.

When I woke up the next morning, my limbs were stiff and there was a crick in my neck but the sight of the first rays of light surrounding Bo stole away every thought in my mind. She was utterly breathtaking, a sight that would have made Michelangelo weep. I hadn't realized I'd made a sound until she stirred in my arms, slowly rousing herself from sleep.

Her heavy lidded smile made my stomach flutter with the wings of the millions of butterflies that formed from every second I'd spent in love with her. Her dark, hooded eyes met mine and I knew, before she even spoke a word, that she couldn't wait to spend another night like that with me. Last night was special, something she and I only had a brief glimpse of when we were surrounded by the chaos the Fae involved.

"Good morning," I croaked, feeling my throat tighten with unexpected emotion.

"Bad dream?" she asked softly, completely aware of the fact I was on the verge of tears. She shifted so that she rested her weight on her elbow to get a better view of my face.

"I… no, it's just that, I'm really happy," I admitted sheepishly. I turned away to hide the mistiness that collected in my eyes, not wanting to freak her out; Bo never liked tears.

"Baby," she whispered. She held my chin in her fingers, her touch sending pins and needles racing across my skin. "Look at me, please."

Slowly, I faced her again, meeting her tender gaze. My body, which I hadn't realized was so rigid, relaxed at the sight of unyielding love shining through her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she probed quietly.

"Nothing's wrong, I promise. It's just that you're perfect, Bo and I'm just so, _so_ happy that we're here, together, away from labels and everything… just us."

The look of concern she wore immediately turned to one of content and surprise, prompting a slight grin to grace my lips. It appeared as if her face didn't quite understand which expression she was supposed to wear.

"I don't- Lauren, are you from Wisconsin?"

"No…?"

"Are you sure? Because you're really cheesy."

For a moment neither of us said a word and silence settled on us but then laughter tore out of the both of us, filling the space with childlike glee. We laughed until tears collected in the corners of our eyes and our ribs ached; we laughed until we couldn't breathe then we laughed even more.

"Why are we even laughing?" Bo eventually wheezed out. That brought about another bout of laughter and by that time people began to repopulate the beach so a number of them cast us curious looks.

"Let's get out of here," I chuckled once I could speak again. My girlfriend nodded her assent, getting to her feet before offering her hand to help me up. With a smile, I laced our fingers, stood by her side and helped her gather our things so we could hit the road once more.

After a kiss brief, farewell to the beach and parting glare at some random jerk, we made our way to our rental car, fully content to return to our vacation. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of what awaited us at the end of our journey and only hoped it went as smoothly as I hoped.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter but I was debating on whether or not to finish the rest of Florida in this chapter or the next one. I've decided to wrap up Florida in the next two chapters, only because their final Florida destination is special and needs a chapter all its own. And again, I was have to thank an awesome friend of mine for helping inspire me to continue with this fic, she helps so much!


End file.
